


I’m gonna stab you in the eye with a foreign object

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Brunch, F/F, Rivals but they absolutely fuck, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Brunch!
Relationships: Mary Keay/Gertrude Robinson
Series: Tiny MAG fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Kudos: 23





	I’m gonna stab you in the eye with a foreign object

Gertrude always imagined that when she looked at people, she made them feel just a bit afraid. If not more, but that often took some actual effort on her part. Nowadays it could be chalked up to the power of the Beholding, but she really liked to think part of it was just her. 

That feeling she imagined in those people, that small thrill of fight or flight kicking in for no discernible reason, just from a casual glance— that’s how she felt when Mary looked at her.

Of course, Gertrude didn’t think everyone she looked at liked that thrill as much as she did.   
The Beholding has staked no claim on Mary, obviously. No, that glint in her eyes that promised sweet agony, that was all her. 

And it unfortunately had a power over Gertrude that consistently left her plotting revenge.

“Would you look at that? The waitress decided I was the breadwinner today.” Mary grinned toothily, waving the check that had been placed in front of her demonstratively. 

Gertrude frowned and stacked their plates with a clatter. “We agreed that I would cover it this time.”

“No, no, I insist.” 

There was that look again, the quirk of her mouth just adding to the wickedness of the way her eyes looked right past Gertrude’s face and into the place in her skull where if you pushed a sharp object in just right… 

“My treat.”


End file.
